


Dark Chao Adventures Season 1 Episode 4: Shade VS Chao Part 2

by DJay32



Series: Dark Chao Adventures [4]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJay32/pseuds/DJay32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some chao go to school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Chao Adventures Season 1 Episode 4: Shade VS Chao Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading all of these episodes means having to catch glimpses of its text as I do so. This is torture, this is true genuine torture.

**Shade VS Chao Part 2: Teacher's Pet**

And now, FOX presents the That Dark Chao Show!

The story starts in.... The Chao News Studio!  
 **Chapter 1: The Sea Pack**  
[News Theme playing]  
News Chao: Hello! Today, we have a special guest: Chao!  
Chao: Hello, everyone!  
NC: Chao, is there anything you would like to say?  
Chao: Yes, there is. Attention Shade! You can't win! I'm the r--  
Shade: Ah, shut up ya moron! I'm sitting right next to you.  
Chao: ??? Y-yes, I knew that.  
NC: Yes, that's very nice and all, but, people's jobs are at stake! [points to himself]  
Meanwhile.... somewhere else....  
[smashing, Sonic screaming]  
Sonic: Amy, please! AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!! No, not the face!  
SMASH!  
Amy: Come back here, Sonic! Or else!  
[screen reveals Amy throwing crates, china, China, and hammers at Sonic, while trying to get him]  
Sonic: [screeches to halt] Amy, why are you chasing me now?  
Amy: Because I need to talk to you about--  
Sonic: Oh, no. Don't tell me, this is about the rat poison killing Vanilla, isn't it?  
Amy: No. Wait, the what?  
Sonic: Nothing.  
Amy: No, this is about the chao. They need education!  
Sonic: Well, what can WE do about it?  
Amy: [in seducing voice, {shudders}] Oh, Sonic.....  
Sonic: [pupils shrink ] Oh no. NOT THAT! OKAY, I'LL GO! (screams)  
In somewhere else....  
Sonic: So, ya see, my chao need education!  
???: Okay. I'm looking forward to the first ever Hero and Dark chao at:  
Chao Pre-school And Kindergarten! [CPAK]  
The next day....  
 **Chapter 2: Mister Prower, at School's First Hour**  
[every chao plus Tails, Knuckles and Sonic in the hallway of CPAK]  
Dark: Where ARE we?  
Shade: Shut up, maggot. Where ARE we?  
Sonic: You're in... Chao..... Pre-school.... And Kindergarten! Yeah, yeah. That's it.  
Knux: Oooh.... looks like Sonic's trying not to get Amy to--  
Sonic: One more word and you'll be eating that knuckle-head of yours!  
Knux:   
Shade: Who will teach us?  
Sonic: [looks at Knux]  
Knux: [looks at Sonic]  
Sonic: (whispering to Knux) Who's gonna teach these freako's on such short notice?  
[Enter Tails, whistling]  
Tails: (waving) Hey guys!  
Sonic: [looks at Knux]  
Knux: [looks at Sonic]  
S+K: [looking menacingly at Tails] Oh, Tails.....  
Tails: Why are you looking at me like that?  
[a moment later]  
[Tails wearing bow tie and name tag that reads: Hello, I'm Mr. Prower!]  
Tails: Guys, I don't wanna teach them! They're chao!  
Knux: Don't make me get out the fists...  
Tails: [petrified] Yes, sir.  
[Exit Sonic and Knux]  
Tails: Um.... uh.... hello. I'm Mister Prower, and I'll be your teacher.  
Dark: Mr. Prower's a weenie!  
[all chao burst out laughing]  
Tails: (to himself) I'll get those two for this...  
(normally) Okay, settle down, chao. We'll just go into the classroom.....  
Random dark chao: Make us!  
All chao: YEAH!  
[All chao charge at Tails, knock him over, and yell like an angry mob doing so]  
[All chao burst out laughing]  
Tails: (to himself) This might take a while.....  
 **Chapter 3: The Word That Everyone Thinks Is Stupid**  
Inside the classroom.... Room 123  
Tails: Okay, it's time for math! Who can tell me the answer to this question?  
(turns around to face board, so he can write the question down)  
[all the chao look at Tails' two tails and go "...?" ]

Tails: The question is..... What is the square root of 28,566,744,309?  
Every chao: ......  
random chao: Um.... grape?  
Another random chao: Amy's momma!  
Tails: Oooookay. 2+2?  
Chao: (geniusly) The answer is 4!  
Tails: Very good, Chao! [bell rings] Oh, poppycock! Recess!  
All chao: ......  
Tails: (sighs) That means you can go play now.  
[every chao goes rummaging around, cheering]  
Chao: Hello, Shade, acting stupid, I see?  
Shade: If you WISH to know, juvenile delinquint, I am READING this MAP!  
Chao: Of your empty head?  
Shade: That's right, of my empty-- HEY! No, it's a map of the Hero Garden!  
Chao: [looks at map, pupils shrink] Um.... you DO realize that this ISN'T a map  
of the Hero Garden, don't you?  
Shade: Whaddya mean?  
Chao: That is a picture of Amy, Amy dressed up in a bikini.  
Shade: [pupils shrink] Blast, I forgot that I can't read maps yet.  
Chao: No, you dimwit, it's not THAT, it's that you need GLASSES.  
Shade: I DO NO-- wait, where'd this picture come from, anyway?  
Tails: [pupils shrink] Oh, um, I'll just uh, take that..... (giggles nervously)...  
[Tails takes the picture, and puts it inside his desk]  
[Shade pushes Chao]  
Tails: SHADE! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO PUSH CHAO AROUND!  
I'll just put you in time out. [picks Shade up and puts him in a crib]  
Shade: HEY! Free me!  
Chao: HAHA! I'm superior now! HAHA!  
Tails: Chao, no gloating around the Baddy-Bye Chao.  
[pupils shrink] "Baddy-Bye Chao"? Who the deuce made that word up?  
Whoever did obviously isn't paid enough.  
[Shade and Chao's eyes shrink]  
S+C: BADDY-BYE CHAO?!  
Tails: Oh, it's time for arts and crafts!  
 **Chapter 4: The Hilarious Chapter**  
Tails: (singing with class) Angel Chao has the Chao World in his/her hands,  
Angel Chao has the Chao World in his/her hands, and I don't give a care....  
(normal voice) Okay, now let's sing,"The 12 Days of Chao Christmas"!  
[all of the chao groan]  
[Principal comes barging in]  
P: Excuse me, but this is an emergancy!  
Tails: What is it?  
P: SEGA has made Sonic worse yet again!  
All chao: How'd they do it this time?  
P: Well, the awesome job of the current Sonic voice-over people has been  
ruined! They're being replaced, for no reason, with those lame Sonic X ones!  
(note: this is not MY opinion, this is the principal's opinion, he watches Sonic X and  
plays Sonic Adventure 2!)  
[everyone gasps]  
[Dark dives onto the floor and cries]  
P: Well, I'm going now, see ya!  
[Principal leaves]  
[Dark's still on floor, crying]  
T: Can..... someone get that little Dark guy?  
All chao: ..............  
T: (sighs) Okay, I will.  
[Tails picks Dark up]  
T: (sniffs) ........ GOOD LORD, DARK, SHOW SOME DECENSY!  
[Tails throws Dark away]  
Dark: ... oopsies...  
[every other chao screams and runs away]  
T: Don't leave me in here with this guy! WAIT!!!  
Later, at lunch...  
Shade: Nothing happened at lunch.  
Oh, sorry, later, at algebra.....  
Shade: What's "agederbrataca?"  
..... later, at dismissal...  
[bell rings]  
T: Oh, it's time to go!  
Dark: But I already went!  
T: Not THAT "go"! Go as in, leave CPAK!  
[every chao barges to the door, but Tails stops them]  
T: STOP! I am NOT letting you through this door until I give you your homework!  
All chao: .........  
[Every chao rams through Tails, knocking him over]  
T: Okay.... there won't BE any homework, then.  
 **Chapter 5: The Final Second Of DCA**  
Shade: Ahh, finally, we're out of that dumpster.  
Dark: HEY! Just cuz I went "oopsie" twice, DOESN'T mean it was a dumpster!  
Shade: ....... huh?  
Shade Jr.: ..........(My diaper's starting to smell like Dark! Some one change me!)  
THE END!  
In loving memory of all my Chao, Chao, Knuckle, Tail, and ALL of the Chao names in this. (including Shade)


End file.
